


VIXX Math Stories

by TheRealBurgerKing



Category: VIXX Math Stories
Genre: Angst, M/M, Math
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:30:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16623329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealBurgerKing/pseuds/TheRealBurgerKing
Summary: Math tells us three of the saddest love stories.Tangent lines who had one chance to meet and then parted forever.Asymptotes who get closer and closer but will never be together.Parallel lines who were never meant to meet.





	1. Tangent lines

**Author's Note:**

> Here one day... Gone the next...

    The lights shone and the music sang merrily. Couples danced the night away on the dancefloor. Jaehwan stood off to the side, silently watching. He wasn’t a big fan of formal parties, but he was forced to be here today. It was his father’s Christmas Ball, and everyone who was someone was here. Jaehwan was bored. None of his friends were here, so he had no one to talk to.

    Just then, something caught his eye. Across the room stood a young man. A beautiful young man. He appeared to be Jaehwan’s age. Their eyes met for a moment. Jaehwan looked away, slightly flustered. Peeking back, the man was talking to a group of Jaehwan’s father’s friends. Jaehwan felt oddly disappointed at having lost the other male’s attention. He grabbed a passing servant. “Sanghyuk, who is that man over there?”

    Sanghyuk eyed the man, then turned back to Jaehwan. He teasingly wiggled  his eyebrows. “That, I believe, is Cha Hakyeon, son of Cha Eunyoung, Korea’s oil tycoon. He is very charming. You should go talk to him. I think your father could arrange a match, if you’d like…” Jaehwan spluttered in protest, as Sanghyuk pranced off, laughing. He turned back, determined to meet and talk to this man. (Even though just looking at him made Jaehwan’s heart race). He was gone.

    Jaehwan jerked his head around, rather desperately scanning the room. He began his rounds, searching for this Cha Hakyeon. He found him alone, on a balcony, the chatter of the ball left behind. There were almost no people, those few being servants passing by. Jaehwan felt a little unnerved, especially when Cha Hakyeon turned, smiled and beckoned to him. It was almost as though Hakyeon had been waiting for Jaehwan to find him.

    Jaehwan pushed the glass door open and stepped out. Hakyeon had turned back, leaning his elbows on the railing. “Hey.” Jaehwan kicked himself. That was way too informal. “I mean…”

    Hakyeon stopped him with a wave of his hand. “Don’t worry about it. It’s okay.” He sighed, staring at the horizon. “I can’t stand those people… So shallow… All they care about is money and materials and climbing higher on the social ladder. But that’s not what life is about, is it?” Hakyeon looked Jaehwan in the eyes, as though he could read Jaehwan’s soul. Jaehwan felt strangely violated. He swallowed thickly. Hakyeon pressed further. “What do you want to do with your life, Jaehwan? Be honest. What are your dreams? Your hopes?” 

    Jaehwan felt a little dizzy, his head a little muddied, from the sudden onslaught of questions. “I… I really… I want to be a singer, join a band, travel the world. But I’m my father’s heir. I can’t let him down.” He looked away, not wanting to face Hakyeon’s disappointment.

    “I understand. I know how you feel.” He looked up to see Hakyeon smiling at him. “I have wanted to be an actor since I was young. I have the skills, I know I can do it. But my father looks down on actors. He says they are wasting their lives.” Hakyeon shrugged and looked up at the sky. The stars were bright and twinkling.

    Time passed, and what made up several hours felt like mere minutes. Jaehwan fell more in love with Hakyeon  as they talked and discussed everything, their dreams, philosophy, life. But now it was time to go home. Hakyeon pressed his forehead to Jaehwan’s. “Meet me tonight. When everyone’s asleep.” Jaehwan swallowed deeply, speechless, but his eyes told his answer. Hakyeon placed a kiss on Jaehwan’s cheek, before hurrying away. Jaehwan watched him go, dazed but content.

The Next Morning 

    Jaehwan sleepily blinked up at his ceiling. Blink… Blink… Suddenly, his eyes flew open and he was wide awake. He wildly flipped over, trying to grab his alarm clock. He flailed about, limbs tangled in the blankets, and fell off the bed with a yell. Sanghyuk rushed in. “Jaehwan! What happened?!”

    Jaehwan kicked his way out of the blankets, with some help from Sanghyuk. “Sanghyuk, what time is it?!”

    The blonde boy glanced at the clock for a half-second. “10:34. Why?”

    Jaehwan flipped out again. “I have to go! I’m late! I’m late!”

    Sanghyuk stood back and watched his young boss race around, pulling on random clothes and racing out the door, a white hotel doorkey in hand.

    Jaehwan ran the whole way to the hotel where Hakyeon was staying. Arriving at the correct door, Jaehwan paused to make himself presentable, and mentally facepalmed at his chosen outfit.  (Striped shirts and pastel pants do NOT go together). ((Why did he even have these pants anyway?)) 

    The brunette let himself in, breath caught in his throat. He was anxious to see Hakyeon again. He paused again after entering. The silence was unnerving. Something was wrong.

    Jaehwan inspected the rooms. They were empty of all life. It was as though they had never been occupied at all. He made his way to the bedroom, heart in his throat. Empty, all empty. Jaehwan felt numb and icy cold. His heart cracked a little. The man he had fallen in love with… was gone.

Epilogue 

    Jaehwan never saw Hakyeon again, but he never forgot him and he never stopped waiting and hoping.


	2. Asymptote lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So close... and yet... so far...

    Hongbin opened his eyes and looked around. He was standing on a dirt road, surrounded by fields on both sides. The road stretched into the horizon for as far as his eyes could see. This dreamscape was different from before.

    Suddenly, Hongbin felt the urge to leave the path, into the field. He followed the urge, curious to see where it led him. Not three yards into the field, he noticed something strange. A boy his age was waiting for him. It was odd, but… Hongbin couldn’t see the boy’s face. Only that he had a strong, built body and red hair.

    The boy turned and started walking away, beckoning to Hongbin over his shoulder. Hongbin felt himself following, although why, he didn’t know. Hongbin tried to call out to him, but found he couldn’t speak.

    The boy climbed up on a rock and stopped, waiting for Hongbin. As Hongbin approached, the boy looked at him. Hongbin still couldn’t see his face, but he felt safe. 

    The rock was big, with broken parts serving as hand- and footholds. As Hongbin pulled himself up, he silently thanked his sometimes-overzealous gym instructor for not letting him give up on pull-ups. Reaching the top, he swung a leg over and rolled. He shook himself as he stood. He gazed about. He could see to the horizons from up here. But… Something was missing. The boy was gone. Disappeared. There was no trace of him. Hongbin frowned to himself. He had sort of enjoyed the company of the silent stranger. Something on the other side drew his attention. Walking over, he realized it was words, carved into the rock. Wait for me… I ???? you… Despite his best tries, Hongbin couldn’t read what the second-to-last word was. It looked as though it had been crossed out multiple times. _Wait for me…_ What could that mean? It could only be from the stranger boy. _But why…?_

    Hongbin woke, as though hit over the head with water. Jaehwan sat beside his bed, staring at him with a somewhat-creepy grin. Hongbin just shook his head, preoccupied with his dream, and shoved Jaehwan out of the way, headed for the bathroom.

***at the same time***

    Wonshik sat in bed, considering what had happened. His best friend, Hakyeon, was on the floor beside his bed. He appeared to be doing yoga, but with Hakyeon, you never know. “Tell me what you’re thinking about.” Hakyeon’s chin was suddenly in Wonshik’s lap.

    Wonshik hummed. “Well… I had this odd dream. There was this boy. He had black hair. I would describe him more, but I couldn’t see his face.” The red-haired boy ignored Hakyeon climbing up and making himself comfortable on Wonshik’s bed. When he was finally happy, he was on his stomach on Wonshik’s legs, sort of straddling them. “Anyway, he started walking away and I followed him. He led me to this place, then disappeared. He left a message, though. At least, I think it was from him. It said, ‘Wait for me… I ???? you…’ I couldn’t read the second-to-last word. It was all messed up.”

    Hakyeon was silent for a moment. “Hmm. I don’t know what that could mean. Well, if we want to go to the fair, we will have to get ready now.” Wonshik sighed and followed his friend, rolling his eyes as the raven-haired boy strutted about like a peacock.

***Later***

    Hongbin lagged behind as Jaehwan bounced all over the fair. He actually wanted to take in the sights. There were many tents and people; it was busy, but not so busy it was uncomfortable. Wandering about, he came to a spot that screamed familiarity. What was familiar about it, though, Hongbin had no idea. It was just a big rock with some kids on it in a green grass part of the land. Still, something about tugged on Hongbin’s mind. What was it? Why couldn’t Hongbin think of why it was familiar. He reached out a hand and touched the side. It was cool and hard. Just like any other rock in the shade. He shook his head and headed back over to Jaehwan.

    Just then, he saw something in the corner of his eye. Was that… a red-head boy over on the rock? Hongbin jerked his head in that direction. Nothing. He bit his lip. Inexplicable disappointment flooded him and he suddenly felt the urge to cry. What was wrong with him?

***meanwhile***

    Wonshik looked back at the rock he had just left. He had stood on it, jumped off and ran after Hakyeon. (The little crap had left him despite promising to wait while Wonshik let his inner child out). There was something about that rock. He felt he should remember that rock from somewhere, but he didn’t know where. 

    He turned his head away, only to jerk it back again. Did he just see something? A boy with black hair? Nothing, just some kids running about. His heart sank. He sadly followed Hakyeon. Wonshik was so confused. Why was he sad? He had no conceivable reason!

***both***

    Wonshik and Hongbin both fainted, in their own locations. Their friends flipped, cradling their fallen bodies. In their minds, they saw a world of black, with a rock in the near distance. Approaching the rock, they saw words carved into it. Touching the rock, they found it was a little wet, as though someone had cried on it. They read the rock’s words:

_I’m sorry…  
I love you… _


	3. Parallel Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fading light is us, and we are, for a moment, so brief and so beautiful

    Taekwoon stalked into the main room, crossly throwing a package of cookies on the coffee table. Hakyeon looked up from where he was shoving his bony knees into Jaehwan’s stomach, as the youngest squirmed and screamed. Taekwoon wasn’t in the mood to bother asking what Jaehwan had done. It was probably something stupid anyway. “What’s wrong, Woonie?” The tall male now had the oldest’s full attention (unfortunately). Taekwoon just shook his head and dropped into an armchair, pressing his face into his hands.

    Hakyeon and Jaehwan looked at each other. “I think he’s on his man-period.” Jaehwan whispered, and Hakyeon giggled. Taekwoon raised his head and death-glared at Jaehwan, who gave him a sugar-sweet smile.

    “This day has gone from bad to worse to even worse to hell. First, I woke up late. Then Jaehwan wouldn’t shut up about his damn guinea pig and made me burn my muffin. Next I failed two tests. Lastly, I’M STILL SINGLE.” Taekwoon angrily stood up, just to flop down again with a groan. Hakyeon moved to sit beside him.

    “Now, Taekwoonie, you know how Jaehwan is about Pinkku. He loves that rodent so much.”

    “It’s not ‘rodent’! Pinkku has a name!”

    “I JUST USED HIS DAMN NAME, NOW SHUT UP. Taekwoonie. Breathe deeply. In, out. In, out. There you go.” Taekwoon raised his head again and peered around the room. The sight of Jaehwan pouting on the opposite couch, petting his guinea pig’s head with one finger, made Taekwoon’s lips turn up. He decided to not question where Pinkku had appeared from, or why a black and white rodent was named after a totally different color. His head hurt enough as it was. “As for being single, Taekwoon, I can’t help much with that. I told you about my friend’s friend, but you won’t do anything about it. You have to figure this out by yourself.”

    Jaehwan popped up on Taekwoon’s other side, placing Pinkku in his lap and hugging his arm. “Hyung, I’m going to miss you when you leave. Why do you have to leave, again?”

    Taekwoon carded his fingers through Jaehwan’s bangs, in a rare gesture of affection. “I’m sorry, I don’t really want to leave either. It’s just that… my family is leaving, and I have to stay with them. My mother needs help with my little siblings. She is the reason I am here, I can’t let her down.” Jaehwan hummed softly, then froze, a tiny ‘oops’ slipping past his lips. Taekwoon felt something warm and wet on his lap. That damn guinea pig. “Lee Jaehwan, if I don’t murder you right now, my name is not Jung Taekwoon. GET THIS THING OFF ME.”

    Jaehwan grabbed his little pet, and frowned as he watched Taekwoon stomp off to change his pants.

 

***meanwhile***

    Sanghyuk sprawled on the couch, legs folded in front of himself, wiggling his socked toes. He sighed for the umpteenth time. Hongbin, sitting on the other side of the couch, shot him an annoyed look. “Can you stop sighing please? It’s really distracting. What's up with you, anyway? You’ve been really down lately.”

    Sanghyuk stared out the window. It had started raining. Perfectly matching his mood. He swallowed back another sigh. “You remember what the doctor said, right? I only have a month left. Wouldn’t you be a little depressed, too?” 

    Hongbin arched one eyebrow. “Actually, I would be spending my days enjoying life the best I can, rather than sitting around, moping.  You need to do something happy. Play with animals. Smell the flowers. Fall in love. Make your own rainbow if you can’t find one.” Sanghyuk gaped at Hongbin. This explained why he was a song-writer for well-known KPop idols. He had a special way with words.

    Sanghyuk crawled over to Hongbin and wiggled his way into his hyung’s arms. He rested his tired, dying body against Hongbin’s strong chest, breathing softly. Sanghyuk closed his eyes; sleep had recently been avoiding him, leaving him to lie in bed and stare at the ceiling. 

    A hand rubbed his back comfortingly. He peered up and recognized Wonshik. The raven-haired boy climbed on the couch with them, earning him a squished groan from Hongbin. Sanghyuk smiled to himself and snuggled closer to his hyungs.

    Even if he only had a month left to live, he was happy spending it with the people he loved the most. Even if he would never meet the drop-dead gorgeous man he had seen in a picture on Wonshik’s phone. That was okay.

 

***one month later*  
*going back and forth between Taekwoon and Sanghyuk* **

    Taekwoon looked around his bare room. He would miss this room. So many memories. He turned back. Jaehwan and Hakyeon stood in the doorway. Jaehwan looked like he was going to cry. Hakyeon sported a sad smile. Taekwoon felt hot tears prick his eyes, but he blinked them back.

    Sanghyuk lay in his bed, hugging his pillow. Hongbin sat beside his head, holding his hand. Dried tears stained his cheeks. But Sanghyuk had a smile; a pained smile, but a smile nonetheless. 

    Taekwoon pulled the two boys into a hug, squeezing them tightly. Jaehwan started to cry quietly, and Hakyeon struggled to swallow down the lump in his throat.

    Wonshik sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed Sanghyuk’s stomach. He couldn’t speak, but his eyes, glassy with uncried tears, spoke for him.

    Taekwoon walked down to his car with Jaehwan and Hakyeon. They shoved Taekwoon’s bags in his car trunk. Final hugs were exchanged, and Taekwoon slid into the driver’s seat.

    Sanghyuk sat up and embraced Hongbin and Wonshik. He hoped his final thanks for everything was communicated through this hug. Hongbin’s tears refreshed, and Wonshik’s cheeks were wet, as well.

    Taekwoon drove away, headed to the street, leaving his beloved friends behind. He didn’t look back as he merged into traffic, but that didn’t stop the tears from falling.

    Sanghyuk settled himself amongst the blankets. He gave Hongbin’s and Wonshik’s hands a final squeeze. A final smile. His head swam, his eyesight grew hazy. He closed his eyes to clear them, and didn’t open them again.


End file.
